Solve for $w$ : $w-15=-4$ $w =$
To isolate $w$, we add $15$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} w-15&=-4 \\\\ w-15{+15}&=-4{+15} \\\\ w&=-4{+15} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $w = 11$